To Make Me Tame
by ShadeAllure
Summary: Van Helsing stays behind in Romania and discovers that Dracula did not truly die after being staked and beheaded. The Professor takes it upon himself to find the Vampire King and put an end to all the madness but it may not be how you once thought it was.


**A/N: I do not own **_**Hellsing**_** or **_**Dracula**_**. **

**Here is the first chapter of my new story. I probably will not update this story nearly as often as**_** Sealed Nightmare**_** but I will try to update as often as I can. Please be advised that the beginning of this chapter is a mixture of the ending of the book and 1994 movie of **_**Dracula**_** with my own touch as well. I still need to revise this story even further than I already have. I only got the first half finished being revised so if there are any mistakes let me know otherwise I am most likely going to fix it later.**

**Please review! I would love to know what you all think of this and to know what I could do better. Also, I would love suggestions on what to include in future chapters or ideas. I would not mind having a little help or having others get involved. **

**Enjoy!**

November 6th, 1897

The wind came in fierce bursts and the snow was driven with fury. It was nearly impossible to see within arm's length through the snow. The wind was bitter and came more steadily from the north. The clouds were racing to cover the setting sun as the wolves howled and growled in every direction seemingly getting dangerously close to Castle Dracula.

Jonathan was hovering over a box that contained the Vampire King atop of a cart cutting away at the ropes that tied it down. The lid that was held down by nails drew a quick screeching sound, and the top of the box was thrown back. The Count was lying within the box upon the earth that it had contained, some of the rude falling from the car had scattered over him. He was deathly pale, just like a waxen imagine, and the red eyes glare with the horrible vindictive look.

The eyes looked at the sinking sun and the look of hate in them turned to triumph. The Count quickly used his arms to break the box he was in, stood upon the cart, and grabbed Jonathan by the neck squeezing to choke him. Jonathan gripped the Count's hand to pull it away but was too weak for the monster. His lungs screamed at him for oxygen. He then used his great knife to sheer through the No-Life-King's throat causing the Count to push him away. With a grunt, Jonathan landed on his back in the snow unharmed. Mina, with a gun in hand, ran towards her beloved Count.

"Quincey," Arthur yelled while running to his friend throwing his top hat to the side realizing his friend had been stabbed by a gypsy and what was about to happen next.

The Vampire King was gripping his own throat to try to help slow the bleeding when the Texan got up from the bloody snow with his bowie knife. With as much strength he had left in him, he plunged the knife into the Count's heart.

The gypsies without a word rode away for their lives. Those who were unmounted jumped upon the leiter-wagon and shouted to the horsemen not to desert them. The wolves, which had withdrawn to a safe distance, followed in their wake, leaving everyone alone.

"No," Mina screamed.

Dracula backslapped Quincey sending him flying away from him as Mina was now by his side. She pointed the gun at Jonathan who rushed over to her.

Abraham ran over to stop him holding a hand out, "No!"

Jonathan stopped staring at Mina as the Count was groaning in pain and finally collapsed in the snow. Mina held the gun up, aiming, "When my time comes will you do the same to me?" Jonathan just stared at his wife, "Will you?!"

Slowly he shook his head, "No."

Arthur got up from Quincey's side and ran towards Mina with knife in hand. "No wait," Abraham shouted as he caught Arthur in his arms.

"No. Let them go. Let them go," Jonathan helped Arthur lower the knife. "Our work is finished here. Hers has just begun," he turned to Mina.

Dracula weakly managed to get up and lean against his castle's door for support. He tried to open the door but found himself too weak. Slowly he puts his back to the door and begins to push with all the strength he had left until he had it opened enough for Mina and himself as he whimpers in pain.

Arthur was the first to turn as Quincey was gasping for air to see how his friend was doing. "Quincey," Abraham was concerned for the Texan. Jack held onto the wounded man, trying to help in any way he could while sobbing. "We've all become God's madmen," Abraham had stated. "All of us."

Inside the chapel of Castle Dracula was a crying Mina at the Vampire King's side who was lying on the stairs to the alter, "Where is my God? He has forsaken me." Mina grips the bowie knife to pull it out of her beloved but he lays a hand atop of hers to stop her, "It is finished."

Mina cries to harder, "No. Oh my love." She kisses him, "My love."

Dracula stares at Mina as the room becomes brighter with all the candles lighting themselves. Mina looks up at the cross that sat upon the alter for an answer as the Count looks up to the ceiling changing form, changing into his younger self that Mina once knew.

Mina stares into her beloved's eyes as he looks back at her, "Give me peace."

She looks to the knife and slowly grabs it almost unwillingly then pushes it further into the Count's heart with as much strength she had. The knife goes all the way through the vampire until it struck the step beneath him. The Count squirms as he tries to get used to the added pain. Mina puts fingers to her forehead feeling the mark left from Van Helsing's Wafer was now gone for the curse the vampire had put on her was lifted.

Dracula stares once again at the painted ceiling of the chapel whimpering now and again until a look of peace came over him. Mina tries to be brave and leans down slowly to kiss the Count goodbye when she noted he was gone. She stares at the corpse for a moment before quickly pulling the knife out of the body and decapitates the once powerful vampire. With the knife still in hand, she looks up to the painted ceiling that the Count had stared at while the room became even brighter than it already was.

The Castle of Dracula now stood out against the red sky, and every stone of its broken battlements was articulated against the light of the setting sun.

It was several minutes before Mina was able to gather enough strength to leave the castle, her emotions were everywhere. Mina immediately ran to Quincey as he leaned on his elbow holding his hand pressed to his side, the blood still gushed through his fingers. Jonathan knelt behind him and the wounded man laid his head on his shoulder. With sigh, the Texan took Mina's hand in his own which was unstained.

He must have seen the anguish of her heart in her face for he smiled at the young girl, "I am only too happy to have been of any service." He then cried, "Oh God," suddenly, struggling up to a sitting posture and points to Mina. "It was worth to die. Look! Look!"

The sun was now right down upon the mountaintop, and the red gleams fell upon Mrs. Harker's face, so that it was bathed in rosy light. With one impulse, the men sunk on their knees and a deep and earnest 'Amen' broke from all as their eyes followed the pointing of Quincey's fingers.

"Now God be thanked that all has not been in vain! The snow is now more stainless than her forehead! The curse has passed away," and to everyone's bitter grief, with a smile and in silence, the Texan – Quincey Morris – died.

Arthur and Jack picked up Quincey after the group quickly mourned over his death and put him on the cart that once held Dracula once Jonathan dusted it off. So many deaths in so little time. It seemed to be too much. Jack took his dear friend's cowboy hat and place it over the lifeless body's face.

The group wanted to leave before it grew too dark, not wanting to spend another second near the cursed castle. Perhaps they could make it to the train in time to have an overnight trip. No, it was already getting too late. Luckily, Jonathan knew Sister Agatha, the Nun who helped him when he escaped being imprisoned by Dracula's brides, could care for them until morning.

Jonathan held Mina who had not said a word since before the death of the vampire. Abraham tried to question her on what happened in the castle, pushing her to talk until she was in tears. Jonathan had to tell Abraham to back off for the time being so instead the Professor went in the castle himself and found the body of the once proud No Life King.

Once the supplies and horses were gathered back up, the group rode off in the sunset following Jonathan's led to the church. Luckily, it did not take them long to arrive and Sister Agatha took in the group with open arms offering a warm supper and bath as well as a place to stay the night. Of course, Sister Agatha had questions as well as the other Nuns but they tried their best to leave the tired group alone except when refilling glasses, bringing towels, help cleaning up, and whatever else the group needed.

Mina was the first to go to bed even if it was not to sleep but be by herself for a while as the med talked about plans for the morning for the return to London and about Quincey. Did he have family? What of the funeral arrangements? Who will be the bearer of bad news? After a couple hours, they all went to bed for night except for Abraham and Arthur who went out for a smoke.

While out, Abraham informed Arthur that he would not be joining him or the group in the morning and for Arthur to make sure everyone gets home safely. Abraham has unfinished work he must take care of before returning. He, himself, wanted to make sure the monster was dead once and for all. Arthur tried to argue with the Dutch, telling him to forget about it but Abraham was too stubborn to change his mind. Eventually Arthur agreed to the madness.

The next morning, Abraham left before anyone was up with one of the horses. He brought all his supplies he may need if the vampire was still alive back to Castle Dracula. Once there, he began to follow the trail of blood Dracula left that lead to the chapel. On the stairs to the alter laid the bowie knife next to nothing! The body along with the decapitated head was missing!

Abraham's eyes went wide. Where did the vampire go? Did the gypsies return and take the body? Did the body turn into dust finally? No, there would have been a pile of it and there was none. Where was the damned monster? "It couldn't have possibly lived after being staked _and_ decapitated," Abraham thought.

The Professor dropped his bag and went searching through the castle to find any possible signs of the vampire. None at all. He did, however, find where the creature used to sleep, the coffin. It looked and smelled of old and dusty. Next, he searched around the outside of the castle and even went into town asking the citizens about the Count. The people of course did not or hardly knew English and were too terrified to say anything.

Hours pasted and still nothing. No luck whatsoever. The Dutch thought perhaps it would be better to search when night came, when it was the creature's time of day. In the meantime, Van Helsing ate and went back to the castle to have a smoke while recording in his journal of everything that had occoured so far, observations, and theories. He also went and had a nap to prepare himself for that night in the chamber Jonathan must have stayed in.

When the Professor woke, night was upon him. He put on his long red duster to protect himself from the cold and wind as well as his white gloves. He walked out with his bag to his horse preparing to search for the vampire once more. "You're going to lose Count," he spoke to himself.

"Lose? I'm going to lose? You mean you lot will defeat me, Professor Helsing?"

Abraham quickly spun around with his gun in hand to see nothing, "No, just me my undead foe."

Did he imagine Dracula speaking or was Dracula really there? Nevertheless, he jumped upon his horse when he heard a wolf howl into the night. Would the wolf continue the howl and lead him to the vampire? Was the wolf the Count? No luck.

Van Helsing decided to search among the cemeteries around the castle. To his surprise, Dracula was in plain sight leaning against a gravestone unconscious in the middle of one of the many cemeteries. The beast was completely healed from the looks of it. He was in a black suit with a red ascot and a dark grey cloak that hung around his shoulders while wearing white gloves. His hair was long and messy.

"Had he gone to some sort of party or did he go into the city," Abraham thought. "Did he drink blood? Obviously he had to in order to heal but did he kill anyone?" He hopped off his horse and pulled out a wooden stake, "He must be so weak still."

Van Helsing inched toward the vampire and kneeled in front of him to come down to his level. He noticed the name on the gravestone was very much faded but still could make it out. It was the monster's – Vlad's wife. Abraham stared at the beast for several moments.

Slowly he raised the wooden stake, "All flesh is grass, and all the comeliness thereof as the flower of the field. The grass withereth, the flower fadeth, but the word of our God abideth forever!" He slammed the stake into the vampire's heart.

Dracula grunts painfully as he has blood spill out of his mouth. Slowly the Count opens his weak eyes to see Abraham Van Helsing in front of him. The two just stare at each other as the Vampire Kind's nose starts bleeding and tears of blood running down his cheeks. "Have I been bested Sir," he asked with such weakness in his voice.

"Yes, you are bested. This is not a nightmare you will be awaking from; your castles are plundered, your dominions in ruin, your servants destroyed, and the girl has fled this place forever more. She will never be yours Count!"

The Professor raises a fist and brings it down with much force at the blunt end of the stake, hammering the sharp end even further into Dracula's heart. The monster's eyes widen and as he lets out a scream of pain while he flies back with blood dripping from the wound. So much pain, so weak, and his dead heart aching for this was the second time in just 24 hours it has been pierced.

Abraham caught the damned beast by the collar of his cloak bringing him in close and shaking him violently, "You are judged and found wanting Vampire King. You have nothing. You are nothing." The vampire stares at the man with such dim and weak eyes, "Nothing!"

Count Dracula slowly closes his eyes being unable to keep them open any longer as he lets the blackness of unconsciousness take over.


End file.
